ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Gigas
Ultraman Gigas is the Battle Master of the Land of Giants, basically he is respected as the most skilled Physical fighter in the Space Garrison, as such he is the teacher of all the new cadets that hope to become Space Rangers. He is a fiery and fiesty sort of old man, with only king being older. He is from the Orion Fan Continuity. Appearance Gigas is a very muscular Ultra, resembling a wrestler in terms of build. He has sideburns and a fully formed beard, round eyes and a protector similar to Leo's. He wears a grey cloak with spiky armor. Markings His is a mainly silver Ultra with red markings on his upper legs, his forearms, hie shoulders and a band around his waist. History A jovial fellow, as Battle Master he is expected to train all recruits, while he does this, he generally gives them basic training and assignes them to other teachers to deal with. At some point in his past Gigas ventured in the Dark Nebula, a haven for the worst monsters, and fought and trained there, something no other Ultras had survived doing, therefore it was forbidden. Gigas is an old friend of Torrent and the two seem to be aware of things they believe best kept to themselves. Before becoming a battle master, Gigas was a normal Red Ultra who eventually gained an alternate red form, with greater power. Due to mastering the Red Light of Will, he underwent Version Up, a rare permanent form of Form Change, wherein his alternate mode was absorbed into his default mode, increasing his base power but removing his alternate form. This resulted in his muscular appearance today. Personality Gigas is seen as a very jovial being who loves to fight and is not afraid of physical punishment for his students. Despite his often laid back and perhaps even warmongering tendencies, Gigas aims true to the principles of the Vow of Ultra, and hopes for a universe free of fighting. His bravado and loud tone evolved from his younger years when he used the facade to hide and combat his fears. Gigas is also very loyal to King. He has grown tired of his title as Battlemaster, and while he initially trains all cadets, he only gives special training to those he deems to have potential. Profile, Features and Techniques Profile *Height: 45 meters *Weigt: 35,000 tons *Age: 230,000 years *Flight Speed: Mach 9 *Running Speed: 900 km *Jumping Distance: 1500 m *Physical Strength: 350,000 tons *Relationships **Ultraman Torrent: Friend **King: Liege **Cadets of the Space Garrison Academy: All students Body Features *Facial Hair: Gigas has sideburns and a fully formed beard *Eyes: Gigas' can see very far and through the dark and objects *Color Timer: Gigas has a standard color timer *Protector: Gigas has a protector similar to Ultraman Leo's Articles/Garments *Battle Mant: Gigas' symbol of office, a cape, it is grey with spiky shoulder amor. It can turn into a brace on his arm. Techniques *'Gigas Ray': Gigas' color timer glows as he puts his hands together. The light covers his arms in an aura and he fires a beam from them. Finisher. *'Gigas Impact': A fist charged with energy, the punch can also generate a powerful beam, either form is enought to destroy a monster. *'Ultra Valor': While he is not well versed in mental abilities, Gigas can use his mental powers to enhance his own physical conditioning, increasing his strength, endurance and the resistance of his Ultra Armor. *'Strength': Gigas bears enough physical strength to stagger Orion while he is using Orion power. Even Torrent and Impulse are afraid to fight him. Physical Techniques *'Martial Arts': Gigas' martial abilities are respected as being the best on his home world, he knows a variety of kicks, grappling moves, punching techniques and combo. **'Gigas Mulit Kick': Gigas' various kicking techniques ***'Giga Megaton Kick': A flying kick with a foot coated in energy, was highly feared by the Machine Beasts of the Machine Empire. Finisher. ***'Gigas Kick Combo': As powerful as his punches are, his kicks have knocked out even fellow Ultras in one blow. A combo of kicks from him is enough to cripple opponents. ***'Gigas Side Kick':The kick that Gigas is famous for, a side kick to the head, is fast and can knock an Ultra unconscious. **'Gigas Multi Punch': Gigas' various punching techniques **'Gigas Chop': Gigas' Ultra Chop Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Orion Continuity